Sniper Monkey
is a tower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. Its first ever appearance was in the Bloons TD 5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. When the "first 20 rounds" game play video was released, it was revealed that the Sniper Monkey fires a powerful bullet to pop 2 layers of bloons at a time, making it one of the only tower in the Bloons Tower Defense series able to pop multiple layers of bloons without any upgrades, the other being the cobra. It also has unlimited range like the Mortar Tower, so it can be strategically placed at locations far from the entrance. With no upgrades, this tower fires slowly compared to other towers. __TOC__ Upgrades These are all the upgrades for the Sniper Monkey. Path 1 refers to the left upgrade path while Path 2 refers to the right upgrade path within the game. Gallery Path1s.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2s.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Cripple MOAB Vs. Z.O.M.G..png|Cripple MOAB hardly immobilizes ZOMGs. Sniper Monkey Knowledge.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC Tower tips *Path 1 sniper monkeys are very effective on strong or last setting, because this takes max advantage of their high damage. *Path 2 snipers can be used on any setting very effectively. *Snipers are good for making space for other towers and can be upgraded to detect camos and leads. They can save your life if you ever get camo leads. *They can pop frozen bloons and lead bloons with the full metal jacket upgrade. *The Cripple MOAB Upgrade is useful for single MOAB-Class bloon appearances. It is practically useless when big bunches of MOAB-Class bloons appear. * Unless you are playing the Steam version, try to have multiple snipers with upgrades and target priorities that vary from each other as multiple snipers with the same settings are notorious for overshooting their targets, wasting shots. * Snipers have unlimited range, and are fairly cheap. This makes them useful early game against any Pink bloons that may rush past your towers. * Place them away from the path, because they have unlimited range they can still hit bloons, but you make room for other towers closer to the path. Trivia *At every stage of upgrading on Path 2 except for after buying Supply Drop, a picture of a dart is visible on an upgrade. *The path 1 upgrade Point Five Oh is a reference to the bullet caliber .50, which is used in many real sniper rifles (eg. Barrett M107, a .50 Caliber sniper rifle), and the movie Snatch where a character describes his Desert Eagle's caliber using words instead of the numbers. *The Sniper Monkey appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile could be the reason why the app is rated 9+ for Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence. **This is supported with Bloons TD Battles iOS being rated like this. *10 3/x Sniper Monkeys destroys a MOAB in one collective volley and leaves a dense group of blue bloons standing. *If you destroy a MOAB with Deadly Precision or Cripple MOAB, after 12 shots 64 blue bloons come out, rather than 4 ceramic bloons. *It would be most effective to have a large number of Semi Automatic Rifles set on the first targeting, and a decent amount of Cripple M.O.A.B. set to strongest targeting so one takes out the M.O.A.B. classes while the other takes down its children. *On Park Path, it takes 23 4/1 Cripple M.O.A.B. Snipers to take out a ZOMG and all bloons spawned by it without any bloons leaking. Further testing will be required to identify whether the few leaked bloons with 22 snipers actually get through. *A Semi-Automatic Rifle can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons even without Full Metal Jacket (online flash version only). **This was because you could add 2 Ice Towers to constantly freeze a Red Bloon, and win infinite cash using Supply Drop. *The Sniper Monkey is visible in the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile trailer. *1 Supply Drop is useful for early rounds, but it becomes useless in later rounds, so is better to use lots of Supply Drop Snipers on earlier levels. Cripple MOAB is better on later levels with MOAB-Class Bloons. *A 2/0 Sniper Monkey is one of the six towers that can turn to a purple colour, the other 5 are: 3/0 Boomerang Monkey, 2/0 Ninja Monkey, 2/0 Glue Gunner, 0/2 Dartling Gun, and a 1/1 or 2/2 Spike Factory. *There is a glitch (Through very rare, maybe more frequent on Semi-Automatic Rifle), where when the first intial layer of the ZOMG is popped, it turns into 16 M.O.A.Bs instead of 4 B.F.Bs. **This glitch occurs most often when you pop an M.O.A.B with Cripple MOAB. * Sniper Monkeys are left handed. * This is the only tower in BTD5 whose name contains 2 words of the same length (i.e. Both 'Sniper' and Monkey' are 6 letters long). * This is one of the few towers that is not restricted in any terrain in Bloons Monkey City. *The sniper the monkey uses is Bolt Action, as it requires x/3 upgrades to attain a semi-automatic sniper. * It is the second tower that shoots from a firearm. First being Dartling Gun and the third being COBRA. * The Supply Drop gives a random value between $500 and $1500 when used each time. Category:Towers Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile